Drinking and Singing
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: What happens when the team goes out and the women decide to do Karaoke? The women need liquid courage to do what they knew they should have done a long time ago. I hope that you enjoy!


A/N: Alright this is another one shot. I hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

The team had just gotten back from a rough case and Morgan thought that it would be a good idea to go out tonight. Hotch called Jessica and she agreed that it would be a good thing to go ahead and go unwind with the team so Hotch found himself driving to the bar that Morgan had named. Hotch really wanted to go home and see his son but he knew that Jack would already be asleep and not even know that his Daddy was home. Plus Hotch really wanted to go just so that he could be near Prentiss.

When the team all walked into the bar Prentiss started to laugh. She could not believe her luck. This was exactly what she needed to let all of the tension that she felt out. She wanted to tell Hotch how she felt about him but she kept holding back. Well maybe tonight would be the night that she could tell him even if she never said the words directly too him. The bar that Morgan picked was having a karaoke night.

JJ, Emily, and Penelope made a bee line to the stage after telling Morgan what they wanted to drink. Morgan, Reid, Rossi, and Hotch who had just walked in the door just looked at the women and then shrugged their shoulders and went to the bar to order the drinks and then they went and found a table.

"So Emily what are you going to sing? I think you should pick a song that would make Hotch see what it is that you feel for him." Penelope said.

Emily laughed and said "You know Pen I was actually thinking that exact thing. I know what song I'm going to pick. I think you need to pick a song that lets Derek know how you feel about him and that JJ should pick a song that lets Spence know how she feels about him. What do you say ladies? If we are going to do this we all may as well go all in and do it right."

JJ and Penelope exchanged looks and then nodded and smiled. The three women went through the books that had the song choices. Each of the three women smiled when they found the song that they wanted. Thankfully the karaoke didn't start for anoth fifteen minutes so the women figured they had enough time to get a couple shots in them for liquid courage. Even though Morgan got them what they wanted before heading to the table that the men found the women went to the bar.

"Hey Mick give us each four shots of tequilla please? We need to courage for what we are going to do tonight." Emily said.

Mick laughed and said "Sure thing Doll. Are you three going to finally let on to the dense men that you work with how you feel about them?"

JJ, Penelope, and Emily all laughed and nodded and Mick said "Well in that case the twelve shots are on the house. Have fun ladies and make them see what they have been missing."

Mick put the twelve shots of tequilla on a tray which Emily grabbed and carried to the table. Morgan, Reid, Rossi, and Hotch looked at the women like they were crazy. Emily quickly downed her four shots as did JJ and Penelope. Then each woman took the beer that they had Morgan get them and downed half of it in one go.

"What are you three up too?" Rossi asked.

Emily smiled at Rossi and said "Dave you will just have to wait and see. Let's just say that tonight is going to be a night to remember."

Rossi smirked and said cryptically "So you three are going to do it then? I'm proud of you and I will have shots waiting for you when you get done!"

Emily giggled and said "That is why we love ya Dave. You always know how to make us laugh."

The funny thing is that on the way back to the stage the women found out that they had all picked the same song to sing. They found this funny and started laughing really hard. But then it was Penelope's turn and she went up on the stage and took the mic and started singing. The whole time she was singing she was looking Derek in the eyes and Emily and JJ both chuckled softly when they saw the shock and love in Derek's eyes.

As soon as Penelope was done singing she went to walk off of the stage but by this time the alcohol has hit her and she trips. Luckily Derek was by the stage and caught her.

"My Chocolate God thank you so much for catching me. Although you could have caught me a long time ago. I fell for you the first time I laid eyes on you. I love you Derek Morgan." Garcia said loudly.

"You my Sexy Mama will never get away from me again. I love you Penelope Garcia." Morgan said.

Morgan had to help Garcia back to the table because she was stumbling. By the time Morgan and Garcia got back to the table Garcia had lost one of her shoes and her shirt was slipping down. She kept trying to grab Derek's ass. Hotch, Reid, and Rossi were all laughing at something Garcia said.

Next up on stage was JJ. She started singing the song and at first she was looking at Prentiss and wiggling her eye brows at her. Emily looked over at the guys and saw all of them looking at JJ in shock and she started laughing so hard that she fell. JJ looked over to the guys and saw the looks on their faces and she too started laughing. She had to quit singing the song in the middle because she ended up falling backwards and onto her ass. Emily tried to jump up on the stage but couldn't get there until one of the regulars that knew both JJ and Emily helped Emily up on the stage.

By this time JJ was laughing really hard and said into the microphone "Spencer Reid I love you. Will you marry me?"

The whole bar went quiet until Emily started screaming and jumping up and down. For the next few seconds everything happened in fast forward. Spencer jumped up from his seat at the table and ran towards the stage and jumped up on stage. Garcia started shouting "Go JJ you rock!" while Derek tried to keep her from falling out of her seat.

Spencer bent down and helped JJ up off of the floor and said "I love you JJ and I would love to marry you."

The bar erupted into applause. Mick came from behind the bar to help Spencer get JJ down off of the stage. Finally it was Emily's turn on the microphone to sing. Even though Emily was feeling the alcohol she was aware of what she was about to do.

"I would like to dedicate this song to a man that holds my heart in the palm of his hands and he doesn't even know it." Emily said.

_How do I  
Get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh, I  
Need you in my arms, need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life_

Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I, Oh how do I live

Emily knew this song by heart. So as she was singing it she walked off of the stage and over to the table. She came to a stop in front of Hotch and put her hand on his shoulder as she looked in his eyes and finished singing the song.

_Baby If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know that you're everything  
Good in my life_

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I, Oh how do I live

How do I live without you, without you baby  
How do I live

As Emily stopped singing she leaned forward and kissed Hotch on the lips. Hotch opened his mouth and traced his tongue along Emily's bottom lip until she opened up her mouth. Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and pulled her closer to him. Emily dropped the microphone when she wound her arms around Hotch's neck.

Hotch broke the kiss finally after a couple minutes because he needed to breathe. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him and Emily. Then Rossi stood up and started clapping and everyone in the bar all followed suit.

Rossi whistles and says "It's about damn time you two got your acts together. The same goes for JJ and Reid along with Garcia and Morgan. You six are perfect for one another!"

Hotch kisses Emily once more and then pulls back and says "You do not have to live without me in your life. I love you Emily Prentiss and Jack loves you too."

Emily smiled and said "I love you too Aaron Hotchner and I love your son."

Hotch pulled Emily onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Morgan did the same thing to Garcia and Reid did the same thing to JJ. Rossi ordered another round of drinks for everyone and then the team started talking. What started out as a bad day ended up as a great day. Isn't it amazing what love can do for one person?


End file.
